


爱拍男孩

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *盖喵*现代背景*社会老爹毛片制片人盖x试图进入行业的学生仔喵*又油又腻的试镜环节，小号jk制服好文明*不负责任地胡写乱写真的很爽——！
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 23





	爱拍男孩

“怎么想到做这行？”  
“缺钱。快开学了，着急需要一笔钱。”  
“你还在上学？哪个学校的？”  
“这不可能让你知道吧。”银色长发的年轻男人顿了顿，“我过几天就需要钱。今天能开始吗，钱都怎么结？”  
“今天先试镜，合适的话以后每月拍两盘带子。像你这种刚入行的新人，题材和搭档暂时不能任你选，但一盘至少能拿到这个数。要是有特殊题材需要你出演，那薪水另说，不会亏待你。”黑发男人的大手五指张开，来回翻了翻，“卖出去之后算销量每盘给你五个百分点。”  
“知道了……能不露脸吗？”  
“开什么玩笑。”黑发男捏起银发男人的发尾，朝上吹了吹，“值钱的就是你这张脸。”  
见银发男子似乎仍犹豫，黑发男人点了根烟耐心等待。他递到银发男子嘴边，被拒绝了。那双灰蓝色的眼睛里满是戒备。  
“你不会以为我在烟里卷了大麻吧？”黑发男人哼哼地笑了起来：“那种好东西轮不到你，别太天真了。”  
他做这行有十几年了，每年都要碰上几个误入歧途的男孩。有的就想挣点快钱，几次就吃不下苦跑路了；有的能咬牙坚持干很久，被他捧成小圈子里的红人。男孩们都有一个共性，邋遢落魄又趾高气昂地走进门，衣不遮体地捏着钱爬出门。面前这个年轻人看上去不到二十岁，身姿笔挺，脸也很俊。这般资质，几年难得一遇。  
他与众不同，又和其他人没什么不同。所以只需要耐心等待他做一番每个男孩都会经历的心理斗争，就会听见他迟疑地说：“行吧……”  
黑发男人徐徐喷出烟雾，抚在银发男脸上：“成了。叫我盖乌斯。你呢，怎么称呼？”  
“这有必要？”  
“为什么没必要？在我面前你很快就没什么隐私了，还在乎这？”  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“行吧……埃斯蒂尼安。”盖乌斯粗暴地在垃圾满满的烟灰缸里按灭烟头，从上到下仔细地审视起埃斯蒂尼安。如果说是时尚设计师为他的名模挑选行头，那并不为过，可埃斯蒂尼安实在不觉得拍个毛片有什么好看的。盖乌斯晃了晃手指，在身边小山似的衣服堆里挑拣起来。尽是些恶俗暴露的情趣制服，不知道被多少人穿过，浸透了体液。埃斯蒂尼安细长的眉扭曲起来，又不好对未来的经纪人抱怨些什么，眼看着一条还算朴素的学生制服裙被挑了出来，拎在他面前。  
“拿去试试。”  
好差的品味，简直比皮革S&M装还差。埃斯蒂尼安猜想此刻要是吐槽上一句，盖乌斯十有八九就会勒令他拎上书包滚蛋。他夺下衣服，问有没有更衣室，可盖乌斯却一脸嫌他矫情的表情。也是，反正最后也要脱光，不差这一时半会儿。埃斯蒂尼安最后还是在破厂房里找到了个杂物间，换上制服裙子。百褶裙面料像塑料一样，褶子戳着大腿后侧的细皮嫩肉，质量和他学校里女生的制服差十万八千里。  
“小了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安走回盖乌斯面前，极不适应地提着裙腰，说着就要换掉。  
“别着急，走进点我看看。”  
盖乌斯支起年代久远的手持dv摄像机，从监视屏里审视着埃斯蒂尼安。这套制服裙的确对他来说太小了，上身才到肚脐，下面勉强遮住腿根。这本来是给女优准备的，但盖乌斯觉得学生仔就要有青春活力的样子，不要求他多性感懂事，哪怕浑身汗臭、冒着青春痘，只要干净清纯，未被世俗指染，最好再有些不谙世事自作聪明，那就是最撩拨人的。这样一看，的确很合适，盖乌斯特别满意。  
“你转过去，我再看看。”  
埃斯蒂尼安听话转身，转得飞快，裙角微微飞起，露出里面淡灰色的三角内裤。  
“你再转回来。”  
脸盘清秀，腿长身短。皮肤白皙，线条阴柔，肌肉感恰到好处。埃斯蒂尼安是长发，大概是在校园中故作很有性格。两只手不知如何安置，抚在裙摆上。两脚不耐烦地动来动去，穿得还是男士板鞋，白长袜上两道泥水。盖乌斯忍不住从屏幕抬眼直视他，下唇不知何时已经干了，下意识地舔了舔，命令埃斯蒂尼安：“挺好，这就开始拍了。把裙子往上提。”  
埃斯蒂尼安显然被他的要求搞得有些楞怔，还是两手提着裙腰往上扯了扯。长度不够，腰上倒还有富余。内裤的边缘露了出来，盖乌斯放大焦距去看。他的腿白皙笔直，又没什么毛发，视线攀爬到大腿根的地方，就有一种隐秘的美感。  
“再高一点。”  
裙边又抖了抖，将重点部位露了出来。粉白色的裙子下面是灰色的内裤，本让人觉得有些猥琐，还是那种没牌子、穿了很多年的老内裤，可穿在如此英俊的年轻人身上，反倒有一种质朴气息。内裤隆起的形状，说小不小，说大不大，能看出阴茎在里面摆放的样子。也不知道勃起之后能胀到多大，发育结束了没有，毛是什么颜色，是不是和头发一样是银色。盖乌斯将手放在埃斯蒂尼安的大腿上，上下来回摸，就像器重一个晚辈一样，用肢体语言嘱咐他好好干，在毛片行业干出一番天地一般。  
“很好，再多来点。”  
埃斯蒂尼安明白过来盖乌斯的意思，彻底撩起裙子的下摆，让盖乌斯看个一清二楚。  
“平时手淫吗？”  
“手淫。”  
“一周几次？”  
“每晚两次。羡慕吧，大叔。”  
盖乌斯隔着内裤朝埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎摸上去。  
“什么感觉？”  
“比想象中刺激。”埃斯蒂尼安嘟囔着：“我原本以为被男人摸不会有感觉的。”  
阴茎在内裤下面像是条活泥鳝，左右动了起来，越来越硬，就要闯个鱼死网破似的。  
“有剧本吗……这该怎么演，我不知道。”  
“没有，顺其自然地记录你的反应就最好。”  
“你在拍哪里啊，盖乌斯。”  
“拍你勃起了。”盖乌斯突然扬起镜头，收录下埃斯蒂尼安羞涩的俯瞰表情。  
盖乌斯猜埃斯蒂尼安还没洗澡，浑身有一股牛奶沐浴露和汗水的酸咸混合的味道。旧厂房里没有淋雨设施，他也不太嫌弃，就干脆舔了上去。他隔着内裤吸了几下，那条鳝鱼仿佛跟闻到了水味儿一样活泛起来，头部扭动着要随着吸力钻进他嘴里。年轻男人的味道和香水脂粉味都刺激着盖乌斯的鼻子，让他陷入淫乱的灯红酒绿的想象中。盖乌斯的下颌线明显，咬肌力量十足，几下就把内裤给吸透了，湿乎乎得黏在鸡巴上。埃斯蒂尼安的龟头被割过，隔着内裤都看得一清二楚。镜头记录这一切，后期盖乌斯褐黑的脸将被打上马赛克，人们只需欣赏漂亮又淡色的鸡巴是如何在男人口中扭捏勃起就足够了。  
盖乌斯决定给这个男孩一点甜头尝尝，就扯下内裤，含住鸡巴为他口交起来。这个年轻人真堪称可怜，说不定等过了几年清醒过来，还能做个性向正常的人，但每当被女人那湿润娇软的嘴口交，不论身处多么亲密幸福的关系当中，都要耻辱地回忆起来初次在破旧的仓库里拿来换钱这回事。盖乌斯自然没有想要毁灭掉埃斯蒂尼安未来性快乐的邪念。与之相反，他和绝大多数人一样对俊美漂亮的人还有一种偏袒爱护之情。他口交的相当卖力，不断发出吸溜溜的水声，埃斯蒂尼安的性器充满生命力地弹动着。当然，此番享受恐怕也仅有一次，从今往后要轮到埃斯蒂尼安吮吸别人的鸡巴了。  
埃斯蒂尼安年少气盛，发出一阵阵急不可耐又贪婪享欲的声音，迫不及待地在沟沟壑壑的上颚摩擦龟头。他干脆用裙子直接兜住了盖乌斯的头，像抱住篮球准备上篮一般，在口腔里顶撞起来。盖乌斯一边被插得上气不接下气，一边为寻得奇才感到狂喜。埃斯蒂尼安没什么羞耻顾虑可言，身体的敏感度与感受极好，用不了多久就会彻底摆脱体面追情逐欲望起来。  
别的男人充其量是下流好色，埃斯蒂尼安则是天生淫胚。老天爷赏脸吃这口饭，他摇臀拗腰神情迷乱才叫纯情。  
盖乌斯将他推到弹簧冒出的沙发床上，拍了拍软弹的臀，叫他把屁股露出来。埃斯蒂尼安掀起裙底，粉色的裙，白皙的腰，像是一股被腥风吹翻了的伞。盖乌斯拍着蜜桃一般光洁的屁股，臀型一看便是男人，臀大肌的部位凹陷着。但颜色却像女人似的，殷红的股缝，深褐色的后穴。盖乌斯越是肆意揉捏，那个地方就越是收缩，让盖乌斯联想起狂吠的柴犬的屁眼，又是可爱又是下作。  
“水信玄饼啊……手感真的和xx屋的水信玄饼一样，咬一口也不过分吧？”  
埃斯蒂尼安闭口不语，但想必被这恶俗台词土得够呛。  
“水信玄饼，就得配上好的糖浆吃。”  
盖乌斯从床上摸索来润滑剂，挤在股缝上游，那一坨滑溜的粘液沿着缝隙掉下去，落到穴口的时候，正好被盖乌斯粗大的手指捅入。臀部白得像雪，长着暗灰色的阴毛。埃斯蒂尼安浑身一抖，骂了一句，后穴紧紧地包裹着男人的手指，那根手指在里面转来转去，到处抠挖，他很快要难受地直不起腰来，刚才被舔得硬翘的阴茎都被搞得软了一半。  
画面之中，挤满了白色的肢体与黄绿色的光，一切都油量、俗腻、亲近、安心，除此之外，就是让人心动肉跳的湿润喘息声。埃斯蒂尼安又是难耐，又是难受，再被指奸上一会儿，就能触碰到快感的临界点。毫无虚假，真真切切，每一声娇喘都饱浸湿意。让人看着都要回忆一番，在高中里有没有见过类似的男孩。  
“我看差不多了，那就开动了。”  
盖乌斯终于掏出勃起的鸡巴，也没带套子，就在半张的穴口周围摩擦起来。龟头四周渐渐蹭满了润滑液，尺寸相当可观，要是有喜欢巨根的绝对要对着饱满暗红的龟头流口水。盖乌斯倒是不着急进去，在发红张开的股缝来回摩擦，让埃斯蒂尼安感受冠状的棱角，柱身上嶙峋的血管。又或许，毫无同性经验的埃斯蒂尼安除了后穴胀痛之外毫无感受，仍硬咬着牙为赚钱牺牲自尊呢。  
盖乌斯终于操了进去，穴口很快包容了阴茎的头部，随后被操得下陷内翻。埃斯蒂尼安发出丑陋的吟叫，倒不影响人因此性欲暴涨。盖乌斯不仅操着他，还将他翻过身来，让他以青蛙翻腿姿势被干。埃斯蒂尼安正被干得上气不接下气，朦朦胧胧两眼睁开一道缝隙，看见黑黝黝的镜头就怼在自己脸上，记录着涕泗横流的丑态。实际上一开始他都没认清那是录像机还是盖乌斯的浓眉大眼，凑得太近了，没什么区别。盖乌斯不仅拍他的脸，还拍又小又硬的乳头被揉捏的样子。但埃斯蒂尼安确实毫无反应，女人的胸部被捏一捏都能带来娇喘，他的胸被玩上半个小时也只有迟钝的痒意。  
一开始没什么快感，被操得久了，身体内部似乎有个开关被激活，一种被填满的刺激感油然而生。后穴被操的越深、越快，那种感觉就越强烈，形成一种通感，让鸡巴都再度硬了起来。埃斯蒂尼安知道自己会上瘾，这比暴食、昏睡、剧烈运动都要爽，让他形成依存症。想要被男人操，更激烈，更粗暴。他呃呃啊啊地在盖乌斯身下耸动着，又骑在盖乌斯身上，就像一艘洁白的高速帆船，在雄性气息的海面上航行着，腥风扑面。他快速地蹲起起伏，帆船就从海面升起，粗硬的鸡巴在被操开的臀缝间进出。埃斯蒂尼安抖下汗水、精液，滋润着盖乌斯黝黑的皮肤。  
“该死……这种感觉……”  
“真有这么爽？你是来找工作的，还是来消费的？”  
“再快一点、再大一点……”  
盖乌斯让埃斯蒂尼安摆出宅男最爱的伸舌翻白眼表情，被汗水湿透的银发黏在扭曲的脸上，令人兽欲大发。埃斯蒂尼安猜盖乌斯做得也很爽。盖乌斯抽搐着嘴角喃喃自语，揉掐臀部的时候不算粗鲁，但操动的时候丝毫不留余力。倘若不是对这份工作爱得入骨，就是也对埃斯蒂尼安的身体十分满意了。他还在那紧致崭新的屁股里射精，那里面已经被操得麻木，感觉不到精液流出的痒意。后来流到大腿上，黏糊糊地滴下，埃斯蒂尼安才知道自己被内射了。  
盖乌斯完事之后给埃斯蒂尼安撸射，仔细地拍摄着深红色的马眼张张合合、男孩迷离的表情、以及布满体液的赤裸身体。他拍来拍去，直到内存条爆满，仍举着摄像机，仿佛在埃斯蒂尼安的身体上进行艺术创作，透过摄像头亵渎他的身体。  
“结束了？”  
“算是吧，你很有天赋，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
埃斯蒂尼安轻笑起来，似乎竟然对这夸奖还算得意。盖乌斯将微微发烫的内存卡取出来，珍重地收藏进抽屉里。埃斯蒂尼安还在俗艳的床单与廉价的戏服之中躺着。在这之中，他最昂贵、最高尚、最与众不同。雪睫山鼻，鬼斧神工。盖乌斯又心痒起来，觉得只能和这个男孩做一次，十分遗憾可惜。以后找年轻强悍的男优来操他，还要在场边看戏，估计裤裆要硬得炸裂。而他又万万不能对这男孩动情，但凡喜欢上他，摇钱树就变成掌中宝，哪里舍得给别人挪用。  
盖乌斯看埃斯蒂尼安单纯又好骗，就说身为制作人，完事后按照礼数也得再安慰照顾他一番，就抚摸起埃斯蒂尼安的身体。埃斯蒂尼安闭上双眼，舒服地哼哼，感觉刚才紧绷的肌肉被渐渐揉开，腿又被分到两侧，那硬热的玩意儿在外面磨蹭，在他昏昏欲睡的时候又挤进来。身体在欲潮中起伏着，被盖乌斯操到岸上，又拖着两腿拽进海里。窒息、章鱼都要爬进他的身体里，半睡半醒之间，又看到那不是章鱼的触手，而是盖乌斯正舌吻他。感觉好荒谬、好快活。  
盖乌斯第二次尽兴之后，从皮钱包里取出一沓钱来，一张张出牌似的扫落在埃斯蒂尼安身上。一面用金钱贬低、侮辱他，一边嘴上又跟抹了蜜似的极尽赞美，又是说他身体极品耐操，又是说他工作态度认真投入，明年的当红男优非他莫属。  
埃斯蒂尼安虽然是学生，这种话倒听得很清楚，捂着胸口的钱，心里认为只有这才真实让他踏实。他体力很好，穿戴完毕趾高气昂地走出厂房，不仅不用拿出刚挣的血汗钱叫车，还打算徒步走回学校去。接下来的几日，就等着盖乌斯的电话了。走在河堤上，绿油油的水草丛生，鱼在其中畅游，不见鱼影，之间一连串气泡。他心情很好，哼起歌来。  
又是一天过去，假期仍没结束，无聊千篇一律，生活没什么两样。

fin


End file.
